<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’ll take care of you by chizue_witchery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711846">we’ll take care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizue_witchery/pseuds/chizue_witchery'>chizue_witchery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Familial Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderless MC, OC insert, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rika being mentioned, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, uses the pronoun they or them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizue_witchery/pseuds/chizue_witchery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Choi Twins and MC were walking around an abandoned park, until they found a hooded figure on the bench.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Choi Saeran &amp; Main Character, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’ll take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright, and sunny day. The Choi Twins and MC were walking around an abandoned park. As they wandered around, they noticed a small figure in the bench sitting down with a hood up. MC slowly walked towards the figure, but Saeyoung grabbed their wrist. Saeyoung stated, "Stop MC. We have to be careful if who that person is." MC looked back at Saeran who only nodded in agreement.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They sighed in disappointment and crossed their arms, "Alright. So what do we do?" asked MC. The twins thought about it for a while before Saeyoung suggested something that both MC and Saeran disagreed, making Saeyoung pout in disappointment. As they saw the Choi Twins discussing something, MC looked at the figure to notice that it was looking at their direction. MC felt shivers down their spine as its eyes look at them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The figure didn't bother having company, except for the fact that they were being too loud to its comfort peace. The figure looked at the brown-haired figure in an annoying way, making the brown-haired figure visibly shiver. The hooded figure just gave a scoff, and looked away, while trying to hide their injuries.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, the hooded figure wondered why it was very quiet that you could hear the smallest movements from the leaves rustling, flowers flowing, and the breezy air. It sighed in relief to notice that it can finally sleep again. As the hooded figure decided to lay down, it heard some footsteps coming closer which made the hooded figure look at the back in an instant, causing the hood to be removed in the process.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The three of them were shocked to realize that not only the hooded figure was a child, but they also have wolf ears. The child with wolf ears backed away from them, while their wolf ears went down in fear. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC looked over to the twins to see them looking over the scars and injuries that the wolf child had. The child had backed away in fear, while their ears were down. MC slowly approached the child, while it's wolf ears were still down. They were cautious of trying to provoke the child and make it run away in fear of them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The child saw the brown-haired human approach them. The child watched as the brown-haired human cautiously approached them. The child rolled up the sleeves of their jacket and looked at the old scars, and new injuries. The child winced a bit with tears on its eyes and looked up to see the brown-haired human right in front of them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC was now in front of the child, to see that they were looking at the scars, and injuries it had. They felt worried about the child and wondered who may have caused this. They were now having a staring contest as the child was glaring at MC with their emerald eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Saeran looked over to the child to notice that MC and the child were staring at each other. He tapped Saeyoung's shoulder and pointed at the child's direction. Saeyoung looked to where Saeran was pointing to see MC, and the child staring at each other. Saeran stated, "Should we approach them?" Saeyoung gave a nod, as they walked towards them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The child was still staring at them, and they looked around the child to realized that he or she was very skinny, have loads of bruises, and...a tail? A wolf tail specifically. MC felt a hand on their shoulder and broke the staring contest on the wolf child to look over their shoulder. It was Saeyoung who placed a hand on their shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The child was now down on their knees as their hands clutch on the jacket that they were wearing "Too many humans. <b>N</b>e<b>E</b>d <b>t</b>o <b>E</b>s<b>C</b>A<b>p</b>E", thought the wolf child. The small child with wolf ears and tail was now trembling as they had a hard time breathing. The child looked up to see nothing but fog. The child couldn't hear what those three humans were talking about, but they didn't care any less. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The Choi Twins, and MC both looked over to the child who was now starting to have a panic attack, "Oh geez, what do we would?" said Saeyoung in a panicked state. MC placed their hand on Saeyoung's shoulder, as he calmed down a bit from MC's warmth. Saeyoung looked over MC's amber eyes as MC does the same. They gave a sigh, and gave a worried look on the child, MC stated, "I know how to handle this when it comes to panic attacks." as they looked over to Saeran, and he gave a nod. MC then looked at Saeyoung, as he also gave a nod.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC walked over to the child to see them being unable to breathe properly, eyes clenched closed tight, while shivering in fear. MC placed their hand on the child's shoulder to see them tense. MC softly asked, "Hey, can you hear me?" The child still wasn't listening, but MC regained their composure.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The child heard a voice, but it was muffled. They could hear it a bit, because of the ability from their wolf ears. They heard a voice again, which made the child look up to a blurry brown-haired figure. Tears were escaping its eyes, as they tried to remove them using the sleeves of the jacket.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC asked the same question again for the 4th time, but this time the child looked up at her. More tears were escaping its emerald eyes, as the child tried to remove them using the sleeves. MC took a deep breath, and let it out, as MC asked the child, "Hey...can you hear me?" The child blinked before nodding a bit.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC gave a sigh in relief as they softly offered the wolf child, "Ok, I want you to try, and take a deep breathe". The child gave it a try but chocked a sob instead, "I—I—I ca..n't" shuddered the child. The child kept on crying while having a hard time to breath, "Alright...You can follow my breathing pattern" murmured MC as they took a deep breath, and let it all out. MC did it repeatedly and doing other breathing pattern and/or counts, while the child followed on what the brown-haired figure did.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Eventually, the child was able to control their breathing as MC said a 'congrats' to the wolf child while giving a small smile. They reassured, "Now. I want to tell you that this panic attack is just all temporary, ok? You're going to be fine." in a calm yet soothing tone, the child nodded while tears were still escaping its emerald eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC looked at the child and tried to think of what to do next. They looked over to the twins, and they can see them watching this all happen. Saeyoung mouthed a "Good Luck" while Saeran just gave a worried look to the child. MC looked back at the child and requested, "Alright. I want you to close your eyes, and try to feel anything right now" The child did as what they told and took a deep breath.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I—I can feel my jac..ket's slee..ves... The—the hard ground, my—my..." a sob escaped the child as they tried to regain their composure, "I can't—I can't do this" gasped the child as more tears escaped. MC still kept calm and muttered, "It's alright, ok? You can do it. You don't have to feel pressured on doing it. Take all the time you need." Another deep breath comes from the child, as they muttered , "I—I could feel—feel my in..juries..and..sc..a..r..s"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Right after the child said that the Choi Twins both looked at each other, and back at the child again. They now realized how skinny, and pale the child was as they were still shivering while gripping onto the jacket. They both were worried about the child and wondered who has caused it. They just hoped that it wasn't an abusive parent.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Alright, you can now open your eyes" right after MC told the child, they opened their eyes to see the bright light and the brown-haired human. The child could see how worried, yet calm the brown-haired human is. Their ears were still down, not comfortable around humans. MC calmly stated, "Now I want you to focus on one object and describe it. It can be anything" the child looked around and spotted a certain flower that draws their attention" The wolf child looked around and saw a flower batch as one of them stood out,"I—I see a flower..." muttered the child while pointing at the flower from the distance, "It—It looks...nice...The—the flower has v—very nice petals and I l-like the color" continued the wolf child.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC tried to touch the child's shoulder, but they backed away a bit. The things that they did help, but still not enough. The child was still tensed but was comfortable enough that the child wouldn't run away, MC softly asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you for a while until you get better?" The child nodded in agreement.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC sat down and patted their thigh to let the child know that they can lay down on them for a while. The child looked so hesitant but slowly crawled towards them. They smiled softly while staying right next to the wolf child.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The wolf child had fallen asleep due to the warmth that it had for a while. The Choi Twins were with MC the whole time, keeping quiet while protecting them at the same time. They all looked at each other and back at the child, "I feel really bad for the child...He looks like he hasn't eaten nor taken a bath in a while. The injures also looks infected" murmured MC while stroking the wolf child's hair. They all looked at each other again and nodded at the same thought they were all thinking.</p>
<p>Saeyoung removed his jacket as he lets MC wrap his jacket around the wolf child while removing the dirty jacket, that was covered in dried blood. They slowly lifted the wolf child up while trying to not wake him up. They all got up and went back to their home. Saeyoung went in front of the door and spoke in Arabic as the door opened. They all went inside to see the entire place clean due to Vanderwood hating filth.</p>
<p>Vanderwood was leaning on wall as his eyes looked up to see MC holding onto a bruised, dirty wolf child that was wrapped around in Saeyoung's jacket. They went to the couch as they slowly placed the wolf child down. Vanderwood could only grumble profanities as he started getting a med kit and went over to MC as he helped them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The wolf child slowly began to wake up in pain. He hissed in pain as he was able to sit up. Everything was still a blur to him as he slowly looked around to notice that he was in the park, but somewhere unfamiliar. He had his arms up to see that it was now wrapped in bandages. His emerald eyes saw the brown-haired human as they approached him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"How are you feeling..?" asked MC in a soft tone that made him seem to realize that they were the one who helped him when he got that sudden weird feeling, like he was running out of breath. The wolf only nodded slowly as he smelt the sweet aroma right in front of him. He saw two fluffy looking pancakes as he was starting to drool.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He immediately shut his mouth as he looked away. They gave a confused look as MC reassured the wolf child that he can eat it. His wolf ears perked up as he slowly turned back as he started taking a bite of the pancakes. The fluffiness of the pancake as he started chewing on it were flowing all on him as he smiles in delight before eating the rest of the pancakes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He looked at them as he muttered a small 'thank you' while shuffling around. MC didn't mind that the wolf child was aggressively eating the pancakes, since he probably hasn't eaten anything.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Both Saeran and Saeyoung are on their computers, hacking their way to find information about the wolf child. It had been several several hours since they had been working on it, and only just a few minutes ago the Choi Twins heard MC and chewing noises. Saeyoung knew that the wolf child already due to MC telling both the Choi Twins that they made pancakes for the wolf child.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Saeran made a noise of shock, making Saeyoung look over to his screen as Saeran found the location of where the wolf child came from, while Saeyoung found information about the wolf child.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The Choi Twins looked over to the information they got as Saeran looked horrified while Saeyoung looked devastated about the wolf child's profile. The wolf child was sold to the black market by his adopted parents. He was sent to be experimented on him, along with other people like him.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Unknown (Also known as 'Experiment #2048')</p>
  <p>Age: 10</p>
  <p>Birthday: Unknown</p>
  <p>Species: Half-wolf</p>
  <p>Family: Unknown </p>
</blockquote><br/><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Saeran didn't like it at all. No, he hated this place. It was like Mint Eye, but worse! Memories came back about him on Mint Eye and he didn't like it. He.... He still didn't get over the fact that the Savio—Rika brainwashed him. <i>Rika</i> made him hate his brother. She made him think that he <i>abandoned</i> him. No. Saeyoung would never do that.</p>
<p>V....is someone he didn't really know well. The gunshot. Oh, the blood. So..so much blood. He wasn't supposed to shoot V...! It—It was an accident...! His face. The floor that was covered in blood. Rika's horrified face. He killed V. He killed a human being. Someone that wasn't even supposed to be shot! He—He needs the elixir. It can help him calm down. <b>H</b>e <b>N</b>e<b>E</b>d<b>S</b> i<b>T</b> <i>n<b>n</b>O<b>W!—</b></i></p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Saeran snapped out of his thoughts as his breath slowly calmed down. He hasn't even realized how his brother was right in front of him with a worried expression. It's just that it reminds him so much about Mint Eye. Saeran roughly wiped away the tears as he could only hear Saeyoung's muffled sounds of questions if he's alright.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Saeran blinked and took a deep breath as his vision cleared, "Are...are you alright?" asked Saeyoung as he hesitated. Saeran gave a nod and sighed, "I just... It—It just reminds me of Mint Eye.." Saeyoung squeezed Saeran's hand and hugged Saeran while muttering reassuring words.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The Choi Twins, MC and the wolf child are now sitting down on the couches. The wolf child paid close attention and stayed with MC, as he does not know the two strangers that looked similar.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Minutes ago, the Choi Twins told MC at what they discovered and told them that they all should confront the wolf child about it. They looked hesitant before giving a nod in agreement. And now they're all sitting down on the couch as the wolf child started at the two strangers.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He didn't know what was going on and that's what made him scared. They could be working with the scientist without him knowing. He then saw a bright room. A bright white empty room.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh no...no no no....dOn'T bRiNg Me BaCk. The—The people...dead. Organs...Skinned. So...so much blood. Experiment #2048..? Is—Is that his name? No...It's—He doesn't remember. Wh—How? wAiT— nO sToP! Don't—Don't bring me to <b>that</b> room..! Please...! <b><i>I beg of you..!</i></b></i>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Tears were streaming down the wolf child's face as he remembered what happened back at the lab. M—Moira...? Who's that? A—A friend..? No..it—it's Experiment #0283. A companion of his... Wait... where is she?! Oh god... oh..right. He forgot that she’s dead.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>MC patted the back of the wolf child's back as he slowly cried and muttered about a white room and someone named 'Moira'. He didn't know why MC's patting made him feel warmth, but he enjoyed the feeling of it. It was like when his biological mother held onto him whenever he would cry or it's cold out at night.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He needed that warmth. It made him feel warm and giddy. His skinny arms had wrapped it around MC's waist and buried his face on their chest. They could feel his arms going tighter every second, not planning to let go. MC had a small smile on their face and gently placed their hand on top of his head.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The Choi Twins started asking questions, but not too extreme to the point that the child would break down again. He didn't trust those two identical strangers. But he knew that MC trusted them, so he answered their questions. There were times where he was frightened to answer them due to the scientists telling him that if he told anyone about his situation, there would be punishments for both him and the person.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He didn't know how long the question and answer took, but the look on the identical strangers' faces and MC as they gave a nod to each other, made the boy have a confused look.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He could barely hear anything due to him being mentally exhausted from all the questioning, but he still knew what they were saying. The boy with black and yellow-stripped glasses asked something that jolted the boy awake, "Do you want to live here?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><i>Live with them?</i> He thought that they were going to dispose him back to that place. The cracked pieces from his heart were slowly starting to reform back into a whole heart, but only a few pieces were added to his almost broken heart.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He nodded frantically as tears were threatening to spill. MC then asked if he knew what his real name was, but he just shook his head and looked down in disappointment. The Choi Twins and MC all sat down together and talked about what his new name was going to be. They all had their ideas, which led to a name that they all agreed to.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Is the name 'Chun-ja' good as your new name?" asked MC as they were now sitting next to the child. His eyes widened as he nodded while a huge smile on his face. <i>Chun-ja...</i> A new name for him as he was finally out of that lab.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Chun-ja looked at all the three of them as he ran to the Choi Twins and gave a huge hug, which startled the two. MC chuckled a bit as their eyes soften at the sight of it. They murmured.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>"We'll take care of you, Chun-ja."</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright— Ok so, I don’t exactly know how panic/anxiety attacks works but if you do get one, please ask for help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>